Batman
Batman is a masked hero who works alongside his sidekick Robin and is a member of Justice League and the Dynamic Duo. and he is a the main protagonist of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and is a playable character in LEGO DC Super-Villains and The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame, and he also appears in LEGO Dimensions. Background Apperances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO Dimensions LEGO DC Super-Villains The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Abilities Variations LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO Dimensions LEGO DC Super-Villains The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Sets Unlocking Sets Trivia Gallery Bat001.jpg|Basic suit Bat002.jpg|1989 Bat022.jpg|Comics suit Bat024.jpg|The Dark Knight suit Sh002.jpg|The Dark Knight/The Dark Knight Rises suit Sh016.jpg|Super Heroes (w/old cowl) Sh016a.jpg|Super Heroes Sh025.jpg|Comics suit Sh019.jpg|Comics suit (w/jet-pack) ElectroBatman.jpg|Electricity suit NewBatmanFig3.png|Arctic suit DarkKnightFIg1.png|The Dark Knight Rises suit BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.png|Super Heroes (w/wings) MiniBatman.png|Microfigure Bats.png|Beware the Batman suit Batman (Scuba).png|Scuba suit Scuba Batsy.png|Scuba suit (w/mask) Juniors_batman.png|Juniors DUPLO Batman 1.jpg|DUPLO 1 Batsie.png|The LEGO Movie Z4.png|Zur-En-Arrh suit Christian_Bale_Batman.png|Batman Begins suit SpaceBatman_2015.png|Space suit New52Bats.png|New 52 suit TLMBatman.png|The LEGO Movie (dual-sided face) BatmanNew52Boots.png|New 52 suit (w/boots) DUPLO Batman 2.jpg|DUPLO 2 21380459090_4f13604a35_o.jpg|New 52 suit (w/old cowl) Lego-Superman-v-Batman-76046-Heroes-of-Justice-Sky-High-Battle-Set-Batman-Minifigure.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice suit PowerBatmanBetter.png|Kyptonite armor Lego-Classic-TV-Series-Batcave-76052-Set-Contents-Batman-Minifigure.jpg|1966 Batman suit MightyMicrosBatmanBetter.png|Mighty Micros (2016 version) PirateBatman.png|Pirate suit BatmanBetterGasMask.jpg|Super Heroes (Gas Mask) 26965470831_7d2b83342a.jpg|Desert suit 76069_Batman.jpg|Mighty Micros (2017 version) 70901_alt8.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie (Head Type 1) 70900_alt8.png|The LEGO Batman Movie (Head Type 2) 70903_alt11.png|The LEGO Batman Movie (Head Type 3) lego-two-face-double-demolition-set-70915-15-7.jpg|The LEGO Batman Movie (Head Type 4) Excalibur Batman.jpg|Excalibur suit Sh310.png|Bat-Pack Batsuit Sh311.png|Raging Batsuit Sh309.png|SCUBat Batsuit Glam Metal Batman.jpg|Glam Metal Batman Clan of the Cave Batman.jpg|Clan of the Cave Batman Fairy Batman.jpg|Fairy Batman Vacation Batman.jpg|Vacation Batman Lobster-Lovin' Batman.jpg|Lobster Lovin Batman Coltlbm21.png|Dollar Bill Texudo Batman Coltlbm22.png|Easter Bunny Batman Coltlbm23.png|Wizbat Coltlbm24.png|Baturion Batman (Justice League).jpg|Justice League movie suit Batman (Tactical Suit).png|Tactical suit Sh445.png|Disco Batman 76092 Batman.jpg|Mighty Micros (2018 version) Top 1to1 01.jpg|Rebirth suit (Capeless) Sh513.png|Super Heroes (w/Juniors cape) Mermaid Batman.jpg|Mermaid Batman Pool Batman.jpg|Pool Batman Firestarter Batsuit.jpg|Firestarter Batsuit Reggae Man Batsuit.jpg|Reggae Man Batsuit Knightmare Batman.jpg|Knightmare ThrasherArmorBatman.png|Thrasher armor LEGO Rebirth Batman-0.png|Rebirth suit 76116-2.jpg 76117-258.jpg|Rebirth suit (w/Super Heroes head) Sh535.jpg|Arkham Knight suit Yellow-lantern-batman.jpg|Yellow Lantern 70836 (4).jpg|The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (1) 70838 (4).jpg|Wedding Suit 70840 (16).jpg|The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2) LEGO 2019 Batman.png ZebraBatman.png|Zebra Batman Batman-1989-Batmobile.jpg|1989 (2019 version) 1939Batman.PNG.png| First appearance Dynamicduo.jpg|Batman and Robin Pic1679CA40E920E20D47C7554FC9160B55.jpg Imagesb.jpg Imagesc.jpg|Batman and Catwoman Pic0DDEA44BF861C34FC9B33C14AC643E5D.jpg Pic75BC9F97716E68AF5987BE935D5E068B.jpg Imagesg.jpg Dynamicduo.jpg Basic_batman_suit_LB.png|Batman in LEGO Batman: The Videogame PortableClassicBatman.png|Comics suit in the portable LEGO Batman: The Videogame Heat.png|Heat protection suit Gllide.jpg|Glide suit Demolition.png|Demolition suit Sonic.png|Sonic suit Batman_bomb_suit.png|Demolition suit (Portable) Batman_with_superman.jpg|Batman and Superman Superman and batman.jpg|Batman and Superman Batman_grapple.jpg Batman_with_heroes.jpg|Batman and Robin (w/Justice League) Batman_lb2.jpg|Batman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batmanpower.png|Power suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batmansensor.png|Sensor suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batmanelectricity.png|Electricity suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batmanbat.png|Bat suit Batman (Classic suit).jpg|Comics suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.png|Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman Earth.png Grundy, Cyborg, Cheetah, Robin, Lex, Flash and Joker.png LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham The plan.png Heroes in disguise.png Batman new53.png|Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham SpaceBat.png|Space suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham BatSonar.png|Solar suit PowerBat.png|Power suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham SensorBat.png|Sonar suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham BatmanZurenthar.png|Zur-En-Arrh suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 1966Batman.png|1966 Batman suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Darkbat.png|The Dark Knight Rises suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham RainbowBat.png|Rainbow suit Darkestknight.png|Darkest Night suit Braveandbold.png|The Brave and the Bold suit Comics27.png|Classic suit Darkknightreturnsbat.png|The Dark Knights Returns suit Gbgbat.png|Gotham by Gaslight suit Sinestrobat.png|Yellow Lantern Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Vampirebat2.png|Vampire Batman Zebra2.png|Zebra Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ArcticBat.png|Arctic suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ElectricBat.png|Electricity suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ScubaBat.png|Scuba suit in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batjoke.png|The Joker Disguise Legodimensions-batmanfight.jpg BatmanDimensions.png|Batman in LEGO Dimensions Oie_gL6nLVUSKWgc.png|The LEGO Movie version in LEGO Dimensions Latest_cb=20170211222839.png|The LEGO Batman Movie version in LEGO Dimensions Latest_cb=20170212205948.png|Excalibur suit from The LEGO Batman Movie in LEGO Dimensions BatmanDCSuperVillains.png|Batman in LEGO DC Super-Villains DCEUBatmanDCSuperVillains.png|Justice League suit in LEGO DC Super-Villains 75004745-76A3-4610-9819-6BE977CF6049.jpg|Batman (The LEGO Movie) in The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame BatmanLEGOMovie2.png|Batman (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) in LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Category:Index Category:Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Character Category:Grapple Category:Stealth Category:Gliding Category:DC Category:Physical characters